Foresight
by nickoteen
Summary: Booker is once again at the beginning of the cycle, for the 125 time, about to try and save Elizabeth... But something happens to him, as he has visions of Columbia and his memories begin to filter in.
1. Awakening

**AN: I do not own the rights to Bioshock: Infinite. ****And this is my first Bioshock fanfic. It's a little short, but I'm pressed for time. Hope you guys like, I'll continue if I get some good feedback. **

* * *

"Bring us the girl, and wipe away the debt."

The quote resounded within the confines of Booker's very soul, muttering it to himself over and over again as he contemplated what he had just done. He sold his own daughter, his flesh and blood, to a man that promised him something that sounded too good to be true. Booker Dewitt had owed money to men that nobody would ever want to owe money to. Or anything for that matter.

Then a man, some 'prophet' comes along and tells him that he could pay all his dues, but at what cost?

The young, broken father sat in his dark office, despairing about what could be done about his decision.

"Anna… I'm so sorry…" He choked through his tears.

He wiped away the salty streams from his eyes, then noticed a peculiar scar on his right hand. He squinted his eyes, trying to re-focus his gaze through all the tears.

"A…D…" He read aloud, wondering what it meant. The scar seemed freshly etched into his skin, like it was to remind him.

With his eyelids closed, Booker saw a vision of a floating city with clouds surrounding the tallest buildings, and the sun peaking in through the horizon. A person could easily mistaken it for Heaven. At that moment, his eyes swung open as he breathed heavily in his chair, putting his hand up to his forehead.

"What the hell was that." The question was answered by silence.

Then it hit him.

He remembered everything. The journey to the girl's tower, meeting the girl, barely escaping with their lives.

"Elizabeth." The words flowed out seamlessly, as he got up and rushed out the door.

He saw the prophet and Robert about to climb into the portal as he ran after the two.

"Give me back my daughter!" The investigator yelled, pulling Comstock with all his might.

"Shut down the machine!" Comstock shouted as he was about to climb in, the Lutece twins awaited the prophet to be free from Booker's grasp.

"NO!" Booker tried to snatch Anna away from Columbia's founder, but he failed. Anna stuck her hand out as the portal closed.

Dewitt stuck the tip of his ring finger into the portal as it closed off completely, truncating off small portions of skin from both Anna and Booker.

The detective held his finger in pain, but then smirked, seeing as how he could see the future of Columbia before his very eyes.

"You better be ready pal, because this time will be different."


	2. The Lighthouse

Booker arrived back in his dusty office, a soft rain pattered against the window across the room. He filed through all the new memories that were now instilled in his cerebrum, causing a vein to bulge on the side of his head.

"One hundred twenty three fucking times." The investigator swore under his breath as he walked over to his desk. Papers and various stains adorned the top of the slab, along with his gun and a picture of his wife. He glanced over at the foreboding room to the left of his desk, a soft smile conjuring upon his lips.

Anna's room was filled with nothing but her empty crib, a reminder that only made Booker harden his resolve to get her back. He sighed, ripping open a tear that lead to the first lighthouse the twins introduced him to in the beginning. With one final stare at the baby-less crib, the 24 year old detective climbed through the multidimensional doorway.

The rain followed the veteran, as he felt the drops splatter against his coat, maybe it was a type of foreshadow. But, here he was, where he had started so many times before. The repetition of it all provoked him to rescue his daughter hastily.

He ran up the beaming lighthouse, secretly hoping the rocket the Lutece twins built for him was still here. And as he opened the double doors to the lighthouse, he had two unexpected visitors awaiting him.

"Well, this is certainly a turn of events."

"Yes, quite, it seems Mr. Dewitt has cheated the universe."

Robert and Rosalind were both sitting in chairs drinking tea, facing the entrance.

Booker scowled at their presence, but deep down knew he was going to encounter them eventually.

"Would you like some tea? It's awfully dreadful out there." Rosalind offered, as she took one more sip from her cup.

"Or would you prefer hot cocoa?" Robert added, holding a kettle up.

"Stay out of my way, Luteces." The worker snarled at the two, making his way up the stairs.

On the second floor, the twins magically appeared, still drinking their tea.

"He will definitely have the advantage, right sister?"

"Yes, it will certainly be interesting to watch brother."

Booker was becoming increasingly annoyed by the second at the cryptic comments made by the twins. As he rushed up the stairs however, the rain negated the last message said by Rosalind.

"Unfortunately, the results will be the same."


	3. Welcome Center

Anna's/Elizabeth's father made his way to the top of the lighthouse, rain and lightning beginning to form an accord together. The twins stood in raincoats at the top as well, waiting for Booker to walk up to them. What happened next surprised them, as Dewitt smirked at Robert and Rosalind.

"You think I don't know what will happen when I go to Columbia? I know about the single dimension restriction."

Slowly, the twins' eyes widened, silently staring at the veteran with awe. They didn't anticipate he'd know such information. Booker relished in their speechlessness, wondering how long they'd stay like that.

"I can see all the realities you can."

Robert was the first to regain his composure, straightening up his back and clearing his throat.

"Please understand Mr. Dewitt, your knowledge on the future events will not deter the outcome."

"It will simply delay it."

Their demeanor shifted to a less benevolent tone, Booker noticed how their expressions darkened, but he remained unshaken.

He knew once he went into Columbia, his ability to see the alternate realities would cease, since he wouldn't be in multiple dimensions anymore, only one. The Luteces both speculated that there'd be no way to break the cycle, only hasten its speed.

Dewitt wasn't going to give up however, because he knew only one way that'd break the cycle other than him having to die.

"Step aside." He squeezed through the twins as he approached the location of the rocket, but only arrived to an empty room. A rippling gray light centered itself in the room; the veteran knew exactly where the tear would lead to.

Booker smiled knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to come back once he embarked. With a sigh, he pulled apart the tear as he's seen Elizabeth do so many times before.

He stepped out of the tear into the same location where the rocket had taken him initially, inside the cathedral.

Echoes of "Will the Circle… be unbroken." filled the halls. Booker couldn't help but smile, the song reminded him of Elizabeth's beautiful singing voice. He made his way down the staircase into a room flooded with water. _They sure take baptism seriously here. _The young detective thought as he eased himself into the surprisingly warm liquid.

_I wouldn't be surprised if people just pissed in here instead of going to the bathroom. _

He saw a crowd of people dressed in white ahead of him, all surrounding a preacher that sounded familiar.

The priest had been advocating miscellaneous sayings for awhile, but it wasn't until now Booker began to listen to what he had to say.

As the ex-militant parted the crowd to get through, the cleric noticed his presence.

"Is it someone new? Someone from the Sodom below? So-" "Yes, I'm here to become cleansed."

Dewitt played the repentant, sorrow act only to gain passage to Columbia, because the sooner he reached Elizabeth, the sooner he'd get back Anna.


	4. Columbia pt 1

**AN: Hey guys, sorry this took so long, college work and so on, but I'm starting to gradually write longer chapters, just because I want to keep it fast paced, but also keep it addicting in a sense. Hope you guys like this chapter. **

* * *

The blind pastor manifested a faint smile as he took the investigator into a standing-cradled position. "Then be cleansed my child." He dipped Booker into the water, "I baptize you in the name of our prophet… in the name of our founders… in the name of our Lord." And within a few seconds brought him back up. The detective kept up his façade and smiled warmly at his Columbian audience.

"Welcome to Columbia, my child." The pastor said kindly, releasing Booker from his grasp.

"Thank you, Father." The investigator said with a false gratitude, turning to face the opening. Everyone watched the newly 'purified' member enter the garden of the Welcome Center.

Booker sighed and shook his head once he was far enough. _Crazy religious freaks. _He smiled at the sudden memory of him being drowned the last hundred times. He made his way down to the fountain of the founding fathers. There, George Washington, Benjamin Franklin, and Thomas Jefferson hovered above.

Three Columbian fanatics kneeled in front of the first president, muttering what sounded like a prayer. Booker furrowed his eyebrows at the sight but kept moving. Before long he made it out of the Garden of Eden, and descended down to the glorious vision of the floating city.

It didn't resonate with Booker however; who knew walking through the same city many times before would make it lose its value. The young father eccentrically made his way through Columbia, until he was stopped by a young messenger. "Telegram Mr. Dewitt!"

Immediately Booker snatched the telegram and tipped the boy a silver eagle. "Thanks kid."

"Wow, thank you mister!" The young boy's smiled shined before taking off in a different direction. Booker didn't even bother reading the letter; instead, he tossed it into the nearest trashcan.

Looking ahead, the veteran was able to see a multitude of stands all set up. Columbia seemed to be throwing a little carnival. Booker remembered fondly playing at a few of the booths. _Why the hell not. _

He went to the first booth he saw, Bucking Bronco. The boothsman noticed the detective and began to encourage him. "Young sir! Roll up and try the amazing power of Bucking Bronco!"

Booker smiled at the familiarity of it all, and drank the sample provided.

He made short work of the game, as he shot the devil three times with his vigor.

The announcer seemed amazed at how well the veteran did, and exclaimed, "And that's three! We have a winner!" A pedestal with a silver eagle coin purse perched on it arose from behind the counter. "There you go, friend."

"Hey thanks." Booker said as he took the coin purse and walked off. He played the other two available stalls and gained both their first place prizes. Now with some coinage, he felt a small warmth arise inside his being. He wasn't used to having a large sum of money all at once, but now that he did, he was going to be smart about it. Though Comstock had already paid his debt, he wasn't going to bury himself within a new one.

Walking up to the gate that lead to the raffle, Booker spotted the booth that was selling the vigor known as possession. A woman holding a basket of bottles called out to him. "Dear friend, have you ever lost a penny to a vending machine? Has a pay telephone ever refused to connect you to a beloved spouse?"

"All the time." Booker said dryly, eyeing the bottles. "Give me one of those."

He grasped a bottle from the woman's basket and uncapped the lid, downing it in a single action. "With just a whisper, they're all ears." She said with a hushed tone.

Booker's vision had narrowed itself, blocking any type of peripheral vision. He watched as the possession woman outlined a heart right in front of him.

He regained his horizontal sight and shot a possession ghost right to the talking vending machine. The woman stood there agape as he seemed un-phased by the new found power. Walking toward the gate, the Lutece's stood there with a tray, "Heads?" "Or tails?"

Booker picked up the coin without saying a word. He curled his hand and tucked his thumb under his index. He placed the coin on top of his thumb and made sure the tails was sticking up. The detective flicked it up, "Heads." He said as it landed on Rosalind's tray. She looked down, and very, very slightly tensed her lips.

She walked over to her 'brother' and marked another dash on the head's side.

"And I was rooting for you, Mr. Dewitt." Rosalind said as began walking away from Robert.


	5. Columbia pt 2

**AN: What's up guys, long time lol. Yeah, sorry I haven't been on, a lot of college work going on. But this chapter is longer. I'm starting to pick up some momentum. And hey, I threw in a little something from Burial at Sea. Let me know what you guys think, thanks! :)**

* * *

"As was I." Robert added before following his twin. They walked to the side, seemingly staring at a wall. Booker stood there for a brief moment, until Rosalind spoke up. "We're not leaving until you do."

The detective slowly walked up to them and eyeballed the tray the female Lutece was holding. He snatched the coin that he had just flipped and pocketed it. He looked up at them with a dim smile. "Thanks."

The Lutece's stood there in shock as Booker began heading toward the raffle.

He noticed a hot dog stand and felt his stomach growl. Upon taking the pork, the vendor bore an angry expression. "That hot dog is 2 eagles."

Booker looked at him while slowly lifting the hot dog to his mouth. He took small bites and watched the vendor's face contort in anger even more. After he ate it all, the vendor's cheeks were flustered. "Well? Are you going to pay for that hot dog or what?"

Booker licked his fingers of the bun residue, "What hot dog?"

The dealer's face fell as he looked down at the ground with terminal confusion. He shook his head and felt a headache coming on. Blood ran from his nose and he put up his fingers to analyze the liquid. "I… I can't remember…"

Booker took another hot dog for the road.

On the way to the raffle, Booker noticed a young girl holding a coin purse. He walked up to her with his right hand in his pocket. "I'll trade you this hot dog for your purse."

The young girl no older than 8, gladly accepted the trade, as she didn't understand the perpetual value of money or to take food from strangers. Booker obtained the coin purse and watched his silver eagle counter go up by 500.

He was about to head off before hearing the young girl's mom come back with a suitcase. "Look mommy! I got a hot dog!" The young girl exclaimed as she held up the food. Her mom smiled and took her hand. "Sweetie, do you have my purse?" The young girl smiled even wider, "I gave it to the man who gave me this hot dog!"

Booker didn't stick around to listen to the aftermath that occurred after that statement.

He finally arrived at the raffle, seeing the center stage surrounded by a multitude of people. "Hey mister! Over here!" A woman holding a basket filled with balls called over to Mr. Dewitt. Booker smiled, shoving his right hand into his pocket, though it didn't matter whether or not they saw the symbol of 'the false shepherd'.

He picked up the ball, knowing the number would be unavoidable. "Wow number 77! That's a lucky number! I'll be rooting for you!"

Booker sighed and waited for Fink to start talking.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Columbia's annual raffle!" He exclaimed while his assistant made her way up the stage with a basket full of labeled balls.

"Isn't that the prettiest young white girl you've ever seen?!"

The crowd cheered at the statement while Booker waited patiently for his number to be called.

Fink reached his hand into the basket and drew a number. He eyed and smiled, "Lucky number 77!"

"Well looky there." Booker said under his breath, the girl behind him shouted, "It's him! He's the lucky one!"

The detective assumed she was pointing at him from behind. Fink noticed Booker standing in front of the stage and smiled widely. "It seems this young man is the winner! Come earn your prize!"

Slowly the curtains began to reveal a tied up interracial couple with a forest backdrop. The Wounded Knee vet remained un-phased, slowly raising his left hand up to throw the ball.

"Well? Are you going to throw it? Or are you taking your coffee black these days?" Fink instigated as he noticed the hesitation Booker was exerting.

Instantly, the detective threw the ball at Fink with all his might, and landed it right at the temporal region. The slave driver fell to the ground unconscious from the force and the Columbian security subdued Booker.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." Anna's father smiled smugly while the audience soon dispersed themselves away from the assailant. "We're taking you into custody!" A security guard to Booker's left announced. He pulled out his hand from his pocket and noticed the symbol 'AD' engraved on it.

"The False Shepherd?!"

Shock soon paralyzed the policemen, so the ex-militant took the opportunity to strike. He heaved away one of the security guards and pulled out a sample vigor of Bucking Bronco. Booker knew that he'd only be able to give it three shots before the effects would wear off, but that was all he needed.

He drank it and immediately fired the levitation spell at the remaining guards, suspending them in the air subsequently. Taking one of the guards sky hook from their belts, Booker began bashing all of them with an infallible rage.

One of the policemen had a pistol that the militant gladly salvaged. As it was, no one could stop the 24 year old. Booker thought that his youth alone would alter the events that would transpire during his rescue.

After savagely beating all the policemen to death, Mr. Dewitt recovered all he could from the policemen.

"Cake?" He questioned as he found a slice of dessert in one of their jackets. It wasn't even in a bag, or on a plate… Just in his pocket… Booker shrugged before eating it wholly.

Hours later, Booker found himself standing in front of the gates of Monument Island.

"Mr. Dewitt." A young woman called from behind the vet, which caused his expression to fall. He knew her voice. At least, he should've by now. But the tone that accompanied it was a lot different than how he remembered.

Her tone was so cold, so emotionless. It gave him chills though it was 80 degree weather. Booker didn't turn around immediately. He hesitated. If her voice alone made him shutter, he could only imagine what the sight of her would do to him.

"Anna…" He said with a hushed tone. He turned around slowly as cold blue eyes peered over him.

She was wearing a white blouse with a long skirt… and holding a cigarette in between her dainty little fingers.

Booker stared at her for what seemed to be eternity. She was so altered. The innocent Elizabeth he'd come to know so many times was not the woman standing before him. This Elizabeth was cold-blooded, meticulous, calculating…. The detective imagined that her agenda with him was due to the fact that he existed in multiple dimensions.

"What is it that you want?" The vet hardened his gaze at his daughter. Elizabeth returned it with twice the force before confidently walking toward him. Everything about her seemed to be tainted with the events that happened here.

Booker felt even more shocked when she hugged him.

Anna's father embraced her and smiled. They hugged in front of Elizabeth's tower for a while, before Anna broke the silence.

"I've come to say goodbye…"


End file.
